


Оригами

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: D/s, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она смотрит на него, и он мнется, как бумага</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оригами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Origami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144860) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



В большинстве случаев Мойсту фон Липвигу категорически не нравится, когда у него связаны руки.

Конечно, когда за это ответственна Адора Белль Добросерд, он совсем не возражает. Шпильке отлично удаются узлы.

Мойст не двигается, когда она проводит кончиком хлыста от основания его шеи до пупка. Он даже не дышит. Конечно, процесс дыхания немного осложняется тем, что его руки заведены за голову — вот оно, ограничение. Немного легче становится от того, что на нем нет ни клочка одежды.

Шпилька вьется вокруг, полностью одетая, в корсете и перчатках, ее волосы туго стянуты в пучок, в свободной руке дымящаяся сигарета.

— Я не собираюсь спрашивать, хорошо ли вы вели себя, мистер фон Липвиг, — говорит Шпилька, наклоняясь к лицу Мойста, и пепельный аромат ее дыхания пронзает его чувства. — Мы уже знаем, что нет.


End file.
